Never Tell Sasuke
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Why doesn't Naruto ever tell Sasuke about his dreams? Becuase if he did, Sasuke would have him pinned to the wall 24/7....Maybe that isn't such a bad thing. Sequel to All he wanted to do is sleep. NekoNaru, SasuNaru, Lemon. Belated B-day Naruto Fic.


**Hello!! This a belated b-day fic for Naru-chan, and a sequel to my fic, All he wanted to do is sleep! **

**For Haruko-no-uzumaki, Here it is. I hope it's good, and both you and your friend like it! ^.^ and I'm really sorry it took so frieken long, and that I didn't do exactly what I was talking to you about. That'll be the next part, hopefully. **

**Yep, I plan on doing another fic to this one. **

**Warning: Yaoi, Smex, Lemon, Adorable Neko Naruto, Pervy Sasuke, the usage of dirty language...Um, that pretty much covers it, I guess. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_Naruto gasped, twisting and thrashing against the strong chest as he was probed and pleasured. His body was pulsing, and Sasuke's mouth as all over his throat and chest, his hands all over his body. Naruto moaned, whimpered and cried out as the raven male played his pleasure buttons with talent. _

"_Sasuke!" He called out, shuddering as something prodded his prostate. His body twitched and shook, Sasuke's moans echoing in his ear, causing him to mewl wantonly. _

"Hn. Dobe. Such cute little sounds."Naruto's eyes snapped open when real hands gripped his crouch. Naruto whimpered, giving Sasuke a searching look. Oh my god…

"Ah! Get away from me!"He screamed, jumping out of the warm sheets and streaking to the bedroom door. Sasuke gave the neko a confused look, following after in a stalkerish sort of way.

"Dobe. What the hell is wrong with you?"Sasuke called from the end of the hall, Naruto already struggling with the bathroom lock. Sasuke chuckled. He had gotten rid of that a while ago. "Dobe. What's wrong?"He asked.

"You have cat ears! And….And a tail!"Naruto freaked, pinning all his weight on the door. "I promise to be good! So don't use the tail, Sasuke!"Naruto cried out, eyes wide and fearful.

"Use the tail….?"Sasuke parroted, before a wide grin stretched over his face. Naruto could feel the evil threw the door, making his fur stand on end, and his tail to bristle. "What exactly was I doing with your tail, Naru-chan?"Sasuke purred threw the door.

"It wasn't….my tail!"Naruto blushed red, ears down in embarrassment. "It was your tail!"

"My tail...What was I doing with my tail?"Sasuke inquired, slightly curious now. Naruto's face went even redder.

"I can't remember!"He gasped, covering his face, twitching back and forth. Sasuke took this opportunity to force the door open. One look at the blushing, surprised blond, and Sasuke felt his pants tighten. He grabbed the blond, and forced him into a kiss. Naruto gasped, eyes rolling back into his head as he was pressed into the wall between the tub and sink. He moaned, mind blanking, and body shivering as Sasuke pressed his cold finger tips to his over heating skin.

"Maybe I can make you remember then."Sasuke grinned, leaving the open tempting mouth for the golden expanse of neck. He was so glad that Naruto was naked. Naruto naked had to be the greatest thing in the world. God…He loved Naruto naked.

"Sasuke!"Naruto yelped, moaning quickly after the pale fingers played with his body, pressing and pinching, caressing just right, making Naruto want more and more.

"Was I doing this, Naruto?"Sasuke whispered, blowing hot breath over the ear. "Was I rubbing and caressing your body with my tail?"He husked, nibbling on the now red neck. Naruto made a noise, shaking his head. "What was that?"He paused, pulling away. Naruto scrambled to speak.

"No! No! You weren't doing that!"He near begged, whimpering when he touches returned. "God…"Naruto gasped, moaning loudly as Sasuke curled his fingers over his needy erection. Sasuke caressed the organ for a moment, slicking his fingers on Naruto's pre-cum, and sweat before speaking again.

"What about this, Naruto?"He purred into the boy's throat. "Was I jerking you off with my tail? Making your body quiver oh so nicely with it?"He leered, the boy jerking his hips at the sound.

"No…"Naruto breathed out, hands fisted in Sasuke's hair, and body moving with the hand. "No…Not this."He added when Sasuke's slowed slightly. Sasuke grinned. That left only one thing. He lowered the hand on Naruto's back to rub the base of the orange tail, Naruto purring loudly, his head thunking on the wall as he threw it back, his chest pressed up against Sasuke's. "Fuck…"He whimpered, gasping for breath, eyes wide and glossy. Sasuke moaned.

"Shit, Naruto."He groaned, grinding against the boy. "You're so fucking hot…"He breathed in the boy's ear, biting down on the tan neck.

"Sasuke…More!"Naruto whimpered, not able to stand more. Sasuke lowered his other hand, squeezing and rolling Naruto's balls, before pressing against the twitching hole. Naruto moaned in apprehension. Sasuke made quick work of pushing in, Naruto gasping and shuddering as pleasure and pain raced up his spine, twisting like twin snakes around his nerves.

"And this, Naruto? Was I fucking you with my tail, Naruto?"Sasuke demanded, pressing against the boy's prostate suddenly. Naruto screamed, body convulsing and shaking as he sobbed in pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! You were doing that! Over and over again!"He sobbed, digging his nails in Sasuke's back. Sasuke groaned, withdrawing his hand, and dropping his sweats to his ankles, placing Naruto at the head of his erection.

In one quick thrust, he pounded Naruto in the wall, right on his prostate. Naruto threw his hand back, screaming again, tightening his thighs around Sasuke's hips and burying his fingers in the male's back.

"Fuck…More! More, Sasuke more!"He mewled, Sasuke's fingers rubbing the base of his tail again. His ears twitched and laid back in pleasure, his body pulsing with Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke groaned, pulling back and slamming back in, picking up a hard, quick pace that left Naruto moaning and mewling for more.

"God, Naruto. You're so tight…So fucken hot…"Sasuke breathed, Naruto whimpering rocking his hips to match Sasuke's pace. Sasuke groaned, biting down the tan neck again and speeding up as much as he could, hand abandoning Naruto's tail to jerk off the neko. Naruto's noises grew in volume, eyes hazy and unable to focus as the pleasure made his body buzz. He felt like he was on fire.

Sasuke grunted, his body on auto-drive, Naruto driving him insane. The blond was whimpering and moaning, and making noises that didn't even have names, but still made Sasuke's knees shake, and his erection pulse, his nerves sensitive, feeling all of Naruto around him. He felt whole, and so turned on. It should be impossible for Naruto be this good, but he was. Naruto was perfect.

"Sasuke!"Naruto screamed as he came, his cum flying out over their stomachs and chests, some even reaching his chin and throat. His body clenched, tightening around Sasuke till it was almost painful for the older to move.

"Naruto!"Sasuke groaned, slamming in one last time, exploding in the twitching hole, Naruto's insides caressing his body, holding him there tightly. Sasuke dropped his head to the boy's shoulder, gasping for breath, as Naruto panting into his chest, body shaking. Sasuke slowly stepped out of his sweats, gently pushing Naruto back. The sleepy boy let him do so, body twitching as the hot tongue licked up the cum on his chin and chest. Naruto sighed, body relaxing fully, becoming putty in Sasuke's hands and the male cleaned him off.

Sasuke smiled warmly, smoothing unruly blond locks out of the way, and kissing Naruto's temple, as the boy started to fall asleep. He made a bath for them, and slowly, soothingly washed Naruto as he rested in between Sasuke's legs, half asleep. Once they were done, he helped the blond out, and dried him off in their bedroom, his fake cat ears falling to the ground. Naruto's eyes slowly widened, and he gaped at them for a second, clutching the towel over his shoulders, before speaking.

"Sasuke! Your ears fell off!"He pointed out. Sasuke rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Of course. They're fake. They're for my Halloween costume."Sasuke told the boy.

"Halloween?"Naruto parroted.

"Yea, you know that holiday where everyone dresses up and goes out to get candy?"Sasuke smarted, getting a glare from Naruto.

"I know that, teme!"He shouted.

"Hn. Dobe."Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed, and looked away.

"I just wanted to know why you were wearing them!"Naruto protested.

"Today is Sakura's Halloween party, Dobe."Sasuke pointed out. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I forgot to get a costume! What do I do now!?"Naruto cried. Sasuke grinned.

"Don't worry, Dobe. I got you one."Sasuke said evilly. Poor Naruto looked up at him hopefully.

"You did!? Really!? You're a lifesaver, Sasuke!"He said eagerly.

"Of course, Dobe."Sasuke went over to his closet. He took out the said costume, and held it out. "You'll look adorable in it."Sasuke purred. Naruto screamed, and began to run away again.

"I'm not wearing a maid's outfit!"Naruto screamed at Sasuke, who proceeded to try and catch the neko.


End file.
